1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to assembly fixtures for ribbon cartridges which are used in typewriters and printers, and more particularly concerns assembly fixture apparatus with integral instructions mounted on the fixture for assembling a ribbon cartridge and for stuffing a ribbon into a ribbon cartridge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional ribbon stuffer machines are available commercially and are used in the production of ribbon cassettes or cartridges. However, these machines must be adaptable and adjustable for stuffing ribbon cassettes of various sizes and shapes. Set-up sheets and assembly instructions are provided for each type and size of cartridge in order to insure good quality and productivity. These set-up and assembly instructions are on sheets of paper and are usually kept in a set-up book, and this book must be found before each set-up. Finding this book takes time, and sometimes it cannot be found at all or the pertinent pages may be missing. Without these instructions, the stuffer machine may be set-up improperly, or the ribbon cartridge may be assembled improperly, which results in a loss of productivity, of quality, of time, and of money.